La Loba
by Littlest Girl
Summary: V&W. Mundos distintos no pueden juntarse por mucho que esté destinado a ser así. En su cuerpo la sangre se había secado hace mucho, más esa noche, la sangre corrió. OS.


Personajes: Stephenie Meyer.

Historia: Pebels.

Canción recomendada: **'La loba'** Shakira Y **'Broken'**Evanescence ft. Seether

* * *

'**La Loba'**

-¡Isabella! -gritaron Jacob, Seth y Sam en su mente.

Aquello era, indudablemente, una orden que yo debía acatar como buena licántropa, pero no lo haría y ellos lo sabían: Yo era la única Hembra de la manada, y por alguna extraña razón era mitad líder, así que podía ignorar olímpicamente las órdenes de ellos.

-Más vale que te detengas ahora si no quieres que…

-¿Si no quiero qué? -pregunté burlonamente.

-Se lo diré a Papá -masculló Seth corriendo desaforadamente a través del bosque oscuro.

Yo intenté correr sin poner atención hacia donde lo hacía y aunque sabía perfectamente a donde me dirigía, no quería que ellos pudieran atraparme, a pesar de que ellos, a diferencia mía, no se atreverían a cruzar la línea. Eso era una ventaja.

Reí ante el comentario de mi hermano, el podía llegar a ser tan infantil considerando que tenía ya 18 años.

-¿Sabes lo que dirán los viejos de la reserva cuando esto se sepa? -cuestionó Sam. Me sorprendió considerablemente la voz calmada que salió de su mente. Atrás, los gruñidos de Jake parecían un contrapunto.  
-Si, y no me puede importar menos.  
-¡Bella! -gritó Jacob. Él estaba realmente enojado.  
-¿Si?  
-¡Detente, ahora!

Me detuve durante un escaso segundo observando todo el bosque, ellos estaban cerca, los podía oler. Mis garras rasguñaron en suelo mientras esperaba pacientemente a que ellos llegaran. Sabía que estaban molestos, ellos aún hablaban como si yo no estuviese en forma.  
Me senté de costado, pero los tacones que amarré a la pata izquierda me hicieron daño.

Aullé.

Atrás mío las ramas al quebrarse bajo las grandes patas de mi prometido crujieron sonoramente. Jacob fácilmente me pasaba por cabeza y media, siendo lobo o humano, pero aquello no era un problema si debía ponerlo en su lugar o correr más rápido que él. Esto de ser la más pequeña de la manda tenía sus ventajas.

Antes de que ellos pudieran hacer los 20 metros que nos separaban, salí de fase y me vestí con las ropas que llevaba en mis patas. Cuando ellos finalmente estuvieron cerca de mí me encontraron sentada, de piernas cruzadas y expresión divertida en uno de los troncos caídos de por allí. Uno que por cierto yo había derribando la semana pasada. Estaba afilando mis garras, a Sam obviamente no le pareció divertido.

El primero en salir detrás de un árbol con solo un short fue precisamente Sam, luego lo hizo mi hermano y finalmente 'mi amor', Jake.

-¡¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?! -espetó Black acercándose a mí peligrosamente. Sus manos estaban hechas puños y podía ver cómo controlaba débilmente no cambiar. Me sorprendía que se hubiese podido convertir en humano de todas formas.  
-¿Correr? -a ninguno le hizo gracia mi comentario.

Los tres parecían apunto de perder la paciencia conmigo, lo cual era bueno, así no serían capaces de ver las verdaderas intenciones que tuve de volver a mi forma humana.

-¿Sabes hermanita? yo podré ser el menor, pero tú eres una muy estúpida he inmadura mujer.

Hice como si el comentario de mi pequeño hermano no me hubiese dolido y sonreí.

-Ustedes son muy aburridos, yo solo quería salir a pasear. ¿Acaso no lo hacen a veces?  
-Si -murmuró Sam- Pero nosotros al menos avisamos con antelación hacia donde iremos.  
-¿Y yo no lo hice?

Jake golpeó una rama de un árbol mandándola a volar unos 5 metros. Hizo un gran hoyo en la tierra.

-Dejar una maldita canción como nota no es ningún jodido aviso. ¿Sabes lo que te pudo haber ocurrido si uno de ellos estuviese de cacería?  
-No somos su plato preferido  
-Aún así te podrían haber atacado. ¿Qué no lo ves?  
-Habría sido realmente entretenido enfrentarme contra el grandulón ese. Siempre hace alusión a mi posición de chica. Me hubiese gustado demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.  
-¿Qué acaso estás buscando más problemas para la manada?  
-No lo tomes así, amorcito. -dije extremadamente melosa, rayando en lo irónico- Es solo que esto de patrullar todo el tiempo es monótono y aburrido. Ni siquiera podemos salir de La Push por miedo a encontrarnos con ellos. Las chicas necesitamos un poco de diversión ¿sabes?

Los tres chicos suspiraron pesadamente y me observaron durante un momento.

-Me alegra que esto acabara. Ahora a casa.

Oh, si ellos tan solo supieran. Esto recién comenzaba.

-¿Tengo que ir corriendo? -sollocé- me acabo de vestir y realmente no es muy divertido estar sacando y poniendo ropa.

Sam observó la mirada de pronto lujuriosa de Jacob mientras decía:  
-Te puedes ir en mi lomo o el de Jake, mientras no te vallas sola.  
-Gracias.

De regreso a casa todo fue como yo esperaba, ellos corrían a gran velocidad conmigo a cuestas, seguramente estaban pensando cómo explicarle esto a Billy y Charlie porque Seth gruñía cada cierto tiempo. Pero no me importó verdaderamente, yo tenía otros planes esta noche, y ellos podrían evitarlo.

-Te estaremos vigilando esta noche.  
-¿Lo dices por algo en especial? -dije en el umbral de mi habitación. Charlie no parecía contento.  
-Solo en caso de que decidas salir esta noche, de nuevo.  
-No te preocupes Pa'. Estaré dormida, el patrullaje me tiene exhausta.  
-Hasta mañana, Isabella.  
-Adiós.

Estuve alrededor de una hora escuchando con atención el ruido de mis camaradas haciendo guardia en mi ventana. Ellos se relevarían cada una hora, como siempre, lo que me daba tiempo suficiente de salir corriendo entre un cambio y otro.  
Tendría que esperar al turno de Jared, él siempre era el más holgazán para retomar su puesto. Así que tenía entre minuto y minuto y medio para cubrir los 80 kilómetros que me separaban del terreno vacío y el terreno Quileute.

Oí con atención la última ronda de Paul, él se estaba paseando cansadamente unos 15 metros más allá, entonces, todo ocurrió. Paul dejó su posición y se perdió entre los matorrales desabrochando la ropa de su pata. No esperé a que Jared hiciera acto de presencia, sino que salté por mi ventana y eché a correr cómo solo yo era capaz de hacer.  
Mis pensamientos estuvieron en soledad por unos 30 segundos hasta que Jared apareció murmurando lo muy molesto que le resultaba nanearme. Un segundo después oí su aullido de alerta. Él ya me había descubierto, pero era demasiado tarde, mi seguridad y yo estaban en el terreno vacío que separaba nuestra tierra de la de los chupasangres.  
-¡Estás muerta! -gruñó Paul. Y aquello fue lo último que escuche antes de volver a mi preciada forma humana.

Con toda la rapidez que me fue posible me vestí, y mientras lo hacía, oí el aullido de Jacob en la línea limítrofe. Sonreí con suficiencia.  
Yo lo quería, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero él jamás me daría lo que yo quería: Acción.

Entonces un olor demasiado dulce para ser agradable me inundó y mis músculos se tensaron preparados para saltar. Mi cabello café se movió por una suave brisa que cruzó repentinamente y mis ojos humanos intentando distinguir las sombras de la oscuridad.  
Antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar mi espalda estaba contra el suelo y mis manos estaban aprisionadas por sobre mi cabeza, sus gélidas manos quemaban en mis muñecas.  
Él había saltado sobre mí.  
Sus ojos tenían un extraño color miel y sus labios estaban contraídos mostrando una perfecta y blanca corrida de dientes.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -murmuró.  
A lo lejos, justo en la línea, se escuchó un aullido de dolor, y luego uno más fuerte mandando a callar. Ellos seguramente ya sabían que yo tenía compañía.

Una extraña corriente me recorrió cuando él movió sus manos un centímetro. Y pareció notarla también porque saltó lejos de mí seis metros atrás.  
Sus dientes aún estaban al descubierto cuando me observó curioso, pero sin bajar la guardia.  
Su olor me daba ganas de vomitar y no pude contenerlo más.  
-Apestas -mascullé arrugando la nariz. Él dio un pequeño respiro he hizo lo mismo.  
-Tú también.  
-Gracias. -dije extrañamente divertida, él pareció sonreír también.

No dijimos nada durante lo que me pareció mucho tiempo. Nos dedicamos a observarnos con detención, cómo si ninguno hubiese visto al otro nunca.  
-Estoy bien. -Dijo él y yo enarqué una ceja.  
-Es mi hermana.  
-¿Tienes familia? -pregunté divertida pero mordaz. Esto de tener una conversación con un vampiro se me hacía extraño.  
-Si, al igual que tú.  
-Yo pensaba que ya te lo habías comido a todos.

Su expresión se torno severa y me observó como si quisiera hincarme los dientes.

-Ellos están preocupados por ti.  
-¿Ellos?-pregunté confusa.  
-Tu...manada.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él debió notar mi expresión confundida porque me observó con un deje de diversión.

-Puedo leer mentes.

Mantuve mi máscara de tranquilidad aunque por dentro sentía pánico. Ya era lo suficientemente fastidioso que los chicos leyeran mis pensamientos cuando estaba en fase como para que ahora mi enemigo natural también lo pudiera hacer mientras era humana.

-Aunque... -dio un sigiloso paso hacia mí pero yo no me moví ni un centímetro. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo estaba preparado para saltarle encima si él hacía algo.  
-¿Aunque...? -le alenté a seguir  
-…a ti no.

Mi boca dibujó una sonrisa arrogante mientras él daba otro paso.

-¿Por qué no?  
-No lo sé -dijo confundido, deteniendo su cauteloso avance.

Escuché cómo Jacob aullaba gravemente atrás de mí invitándome a retroceder y pisar tierra segura. Pero había algo en este vampiro que me resultaba demasiado atrayente, incluso su olor me comenzaba a parecer embriagante.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Mi hermana, Alice. Dice que le gusta cómo te vistes.

Bajé medio centímetro mi mirada para observar mi atuendo, manteniéndolo a él en mi campo de visión a pesar de todo.

-Dice que no pareces un...licántropo. Que tienes estilo.  
-Dile que gracias.

Su expresión volvió a tener ese aire terroríficamente apetecible cuando centró una vez más su atención en mí.

-Eres una de ellos, hueles como un licántropo, pero…no lo pareces -reflexionó.  
-Lo soy.  
-Si, pero tu piel es blanca y...cremosa. No eres morena y no te pareces cómo a ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera a tus hermanos.  
-No te dejes engañar. Puedo parecer una no-licántropo, pero puedo saltarte al cuello si quisiera.  
Él se carcajeo y su risa me pareció extremadamente melodiosa.  
-Y definitivamente tienes su temperamento.  
-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.  
-¿Por qué estás tú aquí y ellos allá?

Consideré mis opciones y de pronto los vampiros en la línea limítrofe tras él y los licántropos en la línea atrás de mí perdieron importancia porque él dio otro paso y se sintió una extraña conexión entre ambos.

-Me escapé.  
-¿Eres rebelde?  
-Algo así.

Quiso dar otro paso, pero su expresión se tornó confusa y me observó como si algo muy dentro de él doliera, que era imposible porque él estaba técnicamente muerto.

-¿Quién es "La Loba"?

Mi cara debió tornarse pálida de momento porque él arrugó la nariz cuando el flujo de sangre bajo bruscamente.  
-¿Cómo sabes de la leyenda?  
-Ellos...tu prometido está pensando en ello.

Fue la primera vez que lo noté sin saber qué hacer exactamente, he inmediatamente supe porqué. Me dio un mareo cuando recordé la vieja leyenda de "La Loba". Todo cobró una extraña forma ahí.

-Es sobre una licántropa. Ella era la esposa del líder de la manada. No tenía apariencia de licántropo, pero uno de ellos. Se dice que ella era la más hermosa de toda la reserva, porque tenía un atractivo especial...  
-Cómo tú -Afirmó.  
-...Un día uno de los tuyos llegó a la reserva en busca de comida, pero era extremadamente fuerte y pudo con todos los guardianes de la manada, excepto con ella.

Algo en el aire se me hizo exótico y luego de ello no pude quitar mis ojos de los suyos. Oí un gritillo que no sobresaltó ni a él ni a mí. Luego Seth gruñó.

-¿Él se enamoró de una loba?  
-Si. Dicen que la manda los buscó hasta dar con ellos y matarlos. Antiguamente se conocía como "La Maldita", porque ella maldijo a la estirpe cuando tuvo...hijos.  
-¿Hijos entre una loba y un vampiro?  
-A ellos los mataron también. Según se cuenta ellos eran una clase de monstruos. Llamados: "Volkodlak". Sangre corriendo por sus venas, sangre negra, de apariencia licántropo pero se alimentaban de sangre humana.

La distancia que nos separaba ahora era mínima.

Él levantó una mano nívea y la posó en mi mejilla delicadamente, como si temiera romperme o…atacarme.

Entonces todo cobró forma, como cuando se encajan dos piezas perfectas de puzzle. Yo era ella, yo era la que iba a envenenar la especie, yo era…la maldita.

Pero cuando él levantó los ojos color miel y los centró en los míos nuestro alrededor perdió sentido he importancia y lo único que pude sentir de allí en adelante fue mi corazón bombeando sangre a mis mejillas. Él arrugó la nariz cuando el flujo inconstante de sangre en mis venas cambió, pero aún así sonrió.

Los cuchillos afilados dentro de su boca brillando bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Mi cuerpo calló como dentro de un hechizo, y supe que alguno de los debió de haber advertido un chillido agudo, yo incluso a pesar de mis sensibles sentidos me hubiese sobresaltado, pero a nuestro alrededor existía una extraña y espesa neblina.

Sus labios se posaron sobre lo míos fríos pero calientes. Su lengua, húmeda de veneno, recorrió delineando mi labio inferior y sus dedos se incrustaron en la piel desnuda de mi espalda haciéndome daño.

Mis caderas chocaron con las del el al tiempo que mis manos demasiado ansiosas se enredaban incontrolablemente en su cabello bronce. Gimió dentro de mi boca y arrugué la nariz antes de entrelazar mi lengua con la del él. Aún olía.

Su mano ávida y suave recorrió mi espalda arqueada y se posó finalmente en mi cuello. Su boca besó la línea de mi mandíbula hasta arrastrar su nariz al hueco entre mi barbilla y mi hombro. Aspiró profundamente antes de besar con fuerza –demasiada quizá- la vena aorta demasiado sobresaliente.

Acunó mi rostro por un último instante antes de presionar sus labios con los míos en una mueca de dolor.

-Bella…

Entonces millones de crack se escucharon entre ojos miel y cuerpos peludos. Todo a mí alrededor se movía con rapidez y no sabía si los huesos tronando en mis oídos eran los míos o los de él. Bajo mío vi un charco de sangre antes de caer al suelo con un golpe seco y rotundo. Mis ojos se cerraron a pesar de no querer hacerlo ylo último que sentí antes de caer en la inconciencia fue olor a incienso. Mi cuerpo ardía también.


End file.
